


A Temptation Made of Glass and Honey

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Guilty John, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	A Temptation Made of Glass and Honey

A gentle night breeze blows through the open window, though it isn't enough to cool John's burning, still sweat-dripping skin and hair. He's sitting against the headboard eyes, one hand checking his messages from Mary, the other idly tracing the smooth lushness of Sherlock's naked supple spine.

_"Case gone long. Be home later tonight. Love you."_

Mary had texted to check in with him and he felt like a right cock for lying. He almost wondered if it would be better if she knew, but if she ever has a shadow of a doubt she never lets on.

He closes his eyes and let his head thunk against the wall.

_Bing_

He glances back to see her reply.

"Be safe. Rosie and I will see you soon. She wanted you to read her a bedtime story but I got her to sleep. 

He sets the phone down and continues to rove calloused fingers along the impossibly plump globes of Sherlock's firm, ripe ass.

 


End file.
